A little Shop in Nerima Getting Reboot
by The Infamous 1
Summary: A little kindness can go a long way like how a chance encounter can change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Alright everyone I've started another fanfic and this one is a little different. But before all that lets set some ground rules the manga is over but the ova's and second movie are still in play.

 **A little Shop in Nerima**

"Kazuma's...?"

Came the kind voice of a young woman in her late teens with long brown hair and eyes full of kindness and warmth. This girl was Kasumi Tendo eldest of the Tendo sister currently looking up at the sign on the new shop just after a day of grocery shopping. This was a new place for sure you don't live in a town like Nerima without knowing every business and those that owned it.

Much like most of the businesses in Nerima this shop had glass windows and doors with the sign above them. Seeing no harm in seeing the new business Kasumi walked through the door.

"Oh how cute." Kasumi giggled upon hearing the sound of the door chime as she stepped inside. While the exterior was no different than any other shop the interior on the other hand was well-lit and open with about four to five round tables scattered around, and some longer ones against the windows looking outside. The counter had a glass display. There were also a number stools at the counter. The thing that stood out the most a large map on the wall with certain locations on said map having a small trinket placed there.

There in the middle of the room was a black haired guy carrying two large boxes one in each hand. His eyes examined Kasumi with a curious gaze.

"Hmm thought I left the closed sign up." he said more to himself then Kasumi.

Kasumi's eyebrow arched in curiosity as her eyes shot to said sign only to notice that said open sign was looking her in the face meaning the closed sign was facing the glass.

"Oh my I'm so sorry I leave now sorry for the intrusion." Kasumi quickly apologized bowing in shame while backing away.

"WAIT! I mean you can stay if you want I still need to finish unpacking and I could use the company." the young man quickly said. Putting the boxes down he makes his way to the young Tendo and extended his hand. "Um I'm Kazuma... Kazuma Hishigaki (He-she-gah-key)."

"Hello Kazuma I'm Kasumi Tendo nice to meet you." she responded while shaking the offered hand. Now that she finally got the chance to get a look at the young man she couldn't help but notice that his attire was different than most of the people that recently lived or frequently visited the first thing was rather then wearing a gi, or anything of the Asian background. Instead he wore a white short-sleeve hooded jacket with black trim. Under it was a black t-shirt that still displayed his muscular frame, tan cargo pants and ironically black kung-fu slippers. The things that stuck out the most was the silver sacred bead hanging around his neck. And the black bands around his wrists, and ankles.

Realizing she had been staring Kasumi quickly attempts to change focus. "So Kazuma you own your business what do you sell? Oh and what brings you to Nerima?"

"Ah it's a coffee shop and to answer your question this is the only town that allows a sixteen year old to own their own business no questions asked." Kazuma answered while shifting his eyes at the last part. "And before this I was a wandering martial artist I went..."

The very moment those words left his mouth Kasumi's eyes slightly widen with the realization that this was just another martial artist most likely here to fight Ranma.

"... but that was in the past while I still train I decided I didn't want to be a karate hobo."

"Karate Hobo?"

"You know the martial artist that only learn the art in order to avoid work yet still demand that we bow our heads respect like they're actually changing the world." Kazuma said while he continued to put away boxes.

"Oh my! So you have never heard of Ranma Saotome before?"

"How would I know who this _**guy**_ is?" Kazuma asked emphasizing guy as if asking a question.

"Yes he's a guy and a martial artist he and his father are living with me, my father and two sisters."

"Wow talk about a full house and know I don't know him, but I guess I could look him up." Kazuma said not noticing the Kasumi eyes widened briefly. This unintentionally causes an awkward silence to fall over the shop.

"I can leave if you want." Kasumi said.

"Excuse me."

"If I'm in your way..."

"No no no your fine in fact it's to have someone to talk to, it gets pretty lonely setting up shop you know. So uh... what's your poison?" Kazuma asked scratching the back of his head hoping to change the topic.

"Poison! Oh my! I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" cried out a panicking Kasumi.

Silence washed over the room as the two stared at each other Kasumi with a look of mild alarm and Kazuma with a raised eyebrow. This silence only lasted for a brief second as the sound of laughter erupted from Kazuma. "Hahaha it's a figure of speech, it means what can I get you. I mean this is a coffee shop so what do you drink?"

"No thank you coffee is more my sister's thing, to me coffee is more like..."

"Eating a lemon." Kazuma interrupted with a smile as his watch the Tendo girl laugh. The smile only grew as an idea arises. "Maybe it's because you haven't had the right coffee. Wait here!

Kazuma then back flipped over the counter and went back to his boxes. Kasumi didn't have the heart to tell him not to bother. Oh how she wishes Nabiki was here she was a natural at being honest.

She watched curiously as he ran back holding a blender plugging it up and fiddling with the switches until he got it powered up. In the blender went ice, some brown liquid and a dark brown syrup seconds later the contents went in a long white cup. On top of the drink was topped off with whipped cream, sprinkles and more syrup.

"Oooh what's that?" asked a wide eyed Kasumi.

"This my friend is a frozen cappuccino." he didn't get the chance to say anything as Kasumi had already taken a long sip.

Seconds later Kasumi had calmly put the glass down, whipped the whipped cream off of her mouth before locking eyes with a now nervous Kazuma.

"Kazuma this is good." Kasumi whispered while drinking.

"R-Really?" Kazuma asked in surprise only to recieving a nod.

"Hehe glad you liked it." Kazuma said with a chuckle.

As she continued to enjoy her beverage a thought appears to the Tendo girl as she looked at the small business owner before her. "So Kazuma I could help noticing that map on the wall."

"Oh that's just everywhere I've been since I was a kid. Yup been just about everywhere at least once."

"Oh my that must have been a grand adventure." Kasumi said just as she finished her drink as a comfortable silence washed over the small shop.

"So since I'm new here you mind telling me about all the players in the field of Nerima?" Kazuma asked with a smile which only grew when he heard the Tendo girl laugh. The Tendo's smile only increased when in a second Kazuma slid another Frozen Cappuccino in front of her.

"Hhhhmmmm well I guess I could just to get you into the swing of things." Kasumi then said with her ever present smile. She then began to tell Kazuma all the things have happened in the city since the Saotomes arrived. And that was how the day went the two would exchange of stories sharing laughs and looks of bewilderment by the end of each story.

Kasumi was having a blast talking to Kazuma it had been so long since she had a conversation with someone who could talk about something other than fighting Ranma, food or Akane in some way. It was nice granted she had many friends from her school days most of which she still keeps in regular contact with it wasn't the same as they had all either moved, worked or had gotten married not leaving much time for old school friends.

This conversion last for a few hours during which Kasumi learned a few things about her new friend for one when he said he's been everywhere he means everywhere from one corner of the globe to the other. And like herself he enjoyed reading even sharing a few of her personal favorite books.

She also learned he was a bit of a pervert if some of his stories and the occasional glances he'd give her were anything to go by.

But like any good things Kasumi's fun must come to an end as it was time to return home. After all someone had to make dinner. The hardest part of the day wasn't leaving it was forcing Kazuma to actually take money for both her drinks. Which after a little back and forth Kazuma reluctantly accepted the pay with a generous tip.

"Well Miss Kasumi it has been a pleasure to have your company." Kazuma said with a bow causing Kasumi to laugh at the antics of her new friend.

As Kasumi made her way out on to the midafternoon streets of Nerima on her way toward her home one thing and that was her new friend. From what she could piece together he was a young man who had seen enough and wanted to walk a different path. _"Kazuma Hishigaki... hehe I'm definitely going back."_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ranma 1/2

 **Chapter Start**

"Look sis I know you're excited but why do we have to go so early?" grumbled the middle child of the Tendo family Nabiki Tendo. "Are we there yet?"

"Not much further now." responded a smiling Kasumi.

Truth be told Nabiki was the only one in the familiy that actually agreed to come on this trip. During the past two week Kasumi as politely as possible tried to get everyone in the dojo to visit her new friend Jin at his shop. Despite this being Kasumi the family had other plans much like her father Mr Saotome was more into sake then. Akane offered to go, until Ranma with case of foot in mouth syndrome put the youngest Tendo in a rage so that happened. That left Nabiki who was reluctant to go until she learned they were going to a coffee shop. This is where we find the Tendo duo on this early Saturday morning.

"So sis anything else you can tell me about this new friend of yours, I mean all you said was he ran a coffee shop."

"Oh well until he got here he was a wondering martial artist who traveled every corner of the world. In fact...

"Sigh another muscle bound idiot, sis out of all the people you could be friends with. Let me guess he came far and wide get his revenge on the Saotome's who somehow and someway dishonored him." Nabiki groaned out in a mock grandiose fashion.

"Oh I don't think he's like that, actually he doesn't even know who Ranma is. Oh here we are."

Nabiki looked up at the two story building she didn't think much of it although that was same of pretty much every newcomer to Nerima in the most recent past. That were all the same idiots who came to Nerima just to show off their "skills" or challenge Ranma or someone else because they "dishonored" them. Bunch of annoying sheepeople. Hmph they were good for easy money though.

A bored Nabiki pushed the door of the shop followed by Kasumi just as a mother and kid walked out. Once the middle Tendo enter she had a quick look around the place. It looked nice enough lots of space so much better than those fast food places.

Other than that it was surprisingly airy and clean she was actually impressed by the counter with the glass display for the cakes and other desserts. While it wasn't empty it wasn't whole either as three tables were occupied one had an elderly couple and the other two were full of girls around her age.

The thing that stood out the most was the slicked back spiky black haired young man at one of the tables that the girls sat at. He said something, and then headed back to counter leaving the girl giggling like well school girls.

He paused in surprise as he looked over at the Tendo sisters specifically Kasumi.

"H-Hello Kazuma do you remem..."  
"Kasumi you came back!" the young man cheered as he quickly walked over to the pair.

"Of course I did but look at you it's been a week and you already have customers." Kasumi commented with a smile.

"Yeah it was pretty slow the three days but then some of these girls showed up mid-afternoon, then the next day an elderly couple, some more girl, day after that parents and kids some more girls and so on. I guess I must be doing something right." Kazuma explained with a grin.

 _"Hmph I can see that piece of eye candy serving you drinks."_ Nabiki thought with a smirk.

"Yeah people seem to like coming here, still not sure why though." Kazuma thought in confusion.

"It's probably the open space, the window with the outdoor scenery, that map doesn't hurt because people will think the owner is worldly and would have a lot of stories to tell." Nabiki knowingly explained.

"Hmm glad to hear, no one's actually explained what I was doing right, glad to finally get some feedback. You know I actually made the long tables." Kazuma said smirking at the last part.

"Oh my you're good at woodworking that's interesting... Oh my! I forgot this is my younger sister Nabiki. Nabiki this is my new friend and owner of this shop Kazuma Hishigaki." Kasumi explained as she smiled with glee as she watched the two shake hands. This smile slowly shifted into a look of confusion as Kazuma looked from Kasumi to Nabiki up and down several times.

"How are you two single, face value alone should have a small army following are heels." With a shrug Kazuma walked back behind the counter leaving the sisters mildly surprised.

"So what brings you here looking for a drink or were you just coming to check up on me." Kazuma asked whipping the counter down.

"Well actually a little of both."

"So your usual and for you Miss Tendo the Second?"

"Nabiki is fine but no offense but I doubt you have anything that can interest me ." Nabiki said with a smirk.

"Oh really try me ." Kazuma smirked back at the challenge. "I have about fifty individual beans and blends not including the different ways I can make them. If you have a particular preference I can... uh you okay?" Kazuma stopped midsentence upon noticing the blank look on Nabiki's face.

"Don't mind me," she said wide eyed, before turning her face to the side. "I was simply surprised. Okay let's see do you have Crème Brûlée?"

"Yup."

"Toasted Graham?"

"Three bags in the back."

"Fiesta Mocha?"

"Just got some in today."

"Coffee Bean and Tea Leaf Ice Blended Caramel?"

"N-no not even if someone payed me. I could heat up dirty dish water and that would be better to drink."

"...Sigh this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." a very serious Nabiki said as she placed her hand on her new "friend's" shoulder. "

Let it be known that Nabiki was pretty useless in the morning without a cup of coffee however because of her father's lack of interest in variety and her own reluctance to spend her own money the only flavor of coffee that were available was black with cream and sugar. So it came to a surprise that Kasumi's new friend not only owned a shop like this but actually had a large variety in his product.

"Nabiki!" Kasumi hissed as she attempted to scold her uninterested sister. Kazuma instantly could see there was a special bond between the sisters and this brought a smile to his face.

"So what's your poison?" Kazuma asked Nabiki while pushing Kasumi's drink towards her.

"Hmm I'll have a Toasted Graham and leave some milk. Oh and I'll take a piece of lemon cake."

"I'll be back with your orders shortly." Kazuma said as he walked to the back.

Once he was gone an eager Kasumi looked to her sister waiting for her response. Despite popular belief Kasumi valued the opinion of her younger more than anyone else. She always felt there was a special bond that they shared that no one else came close to. So it was no surprise that when it came to her new friend she wanted her sister's opinion of him first.

"Well...?"

"Fine sis he's not the worst person you could be friends with."

"And..."

"Yes he actually takes his job seriously."

"And..."

"Okay fine it's reassuring that there is a martial artist that isn't obsessed with beating or being the best at something that realistically is unnecessary as being the best is irrational at best."

"Soooo..."

"For now he's on a trial run of me liking him."

"Yay!" the eldest Tendo cheered while clapping her hands.

Moments later Kazuma returned with a tray holding two completely different drinks. Just after he handed the two drinks to the sisters he then bent down to get a big piece of cake placing it in front of Nabiki. He then proceeded to walk over to the other customers and after a silent conversation he walked back into the back returning with a number of drinks and cakes. Then with the skill that only a highly trained martial artist could possess he threw every plate and cup to their respective person without spilling a drop.

"Oh my!"

"Impressive he really knows how to put on a show."

"So how's it taste?"

"Mmmm as delicious as the last time." squealed Kasumi as she was in her own world enjoying her drink.

"Not bad."

"So Nabiki, Kasumai the last time she was here was telling me that you were extremely smart and from what I've seen she wasn't exaggerating." Kazuma said as he walked over to the elderly couple as the started getting up. A minute later he returned with a few bills while having at the retreating couple.

"What makes you think you know anything about my intelligence?" Nabiki challenged while taking a sip.

"Because the very moment you saw you've been trying to get a beat on what kind of person I am." Kazuma nonchalantly said to a wide eyed Nabiki. The shock quickly faded as she eyed the young man before with a calculating gaze. "So am I in the ball park or just grasping at straws?"

"So what's your point you want information or something because my rates vary on the person and what you're looking for."

"Don't want either I actually have a proposal." Kazuma said as he reached over the counter and grasped Nabiki's hands looking into her eyes. You could hear a pin drop in the shop as everyone looked in shock. Taking a few deep breaths Jin began to speak. "Nabiki will you..."

"Woah Woah woah hold it right I'm flattered but I will only marry a man that makes at least six figures." Nabiki said with a smirk doing well to hide her shock.

"...be the manager of this shop?" Kazuma asked with a smile either not noticing or simply not caring about the atmosphere of the shop.

"Oh my how great Nabiki you can be a manager at 17 how amazing is that." Kasumi cheered for her sister.

"Wait you want me to run this place for you?" asked Nabiki more surprised than anything as she held up her glass.

"More like you working under me but yeah I'm not sure how to run this place properly and you seem intelligent so what do you say." Kazuma corrected while refilling the glass.

"Let me get this straight you want me to be the manager of this place... because I seem smart and... and because of a recommendation my sister who you met less than a month ago!?"

"Yeah pretty much what life without a little risk." he said while sticking out his hand.

Nabiki looked at the offered hand with great thought. She had seen many things in her time in Nerima she's seen all powerful martial artists, people who could become other things by getting, old people who have been alive for over a century and even a human who turn into a Yeti-Bull-Crane-Eel-Octopus chimera. But never before had she met someone like this before someone nice but observant. He was someone that needed to be monitored, who knows having someone who's not a complete idiot (besides Kasumi) to talk might not be so bad. And truth be told she was getting bored with how things were going after the failed wedding things have been getting pretty stale in Nerima. The daily chaos has become more or less just another day of the week that including the occasional new fiancé has become just the norm. Maybe this could curb the boredom.

"Okay Hishigaki you got yourself a manager." Grasping his hand with her own with a smirk. That smirk turned more seductive as she leaned in close and whispered. "So what's my first job boss." enjoying the way Kazuma shivered. _"Oh this was gonna be fun."_

After a quick breathe Kazuma could only scratch his cheek with a smile as he looked at both Tendos. "Actually I need two things a uniform and could you both do me a favor and hand these out in a few days." Kazuma said before going under the counter and pulling out a small stack of flyers.

The Tendo's looked to see that it was help wanted flyers. "I figured it would pick up soon and I'm going to need the man power soon." Kazuma explained as he handed the papers to Kasumi.

"Sure I guess we can pass them around the area and I guess I'll come by later to hash out the details boss. Let's go Kasumi." Nabiki said getting up and walking towards the door sister in tow.

"Wheeeeeeeeee!" was the only sound the Tendo's heard as the turned to see a very serious Kazuma looking at them with a beckoning finger. "What's wrong Kazuma did you need something?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh no you just forgot to pay your bill. And I case you're wondering Kasumi got the free pass because I wasn't open yet." Kazuma explained while handing them a receipt.

"I figured since I work here now that I would get an employee discount." Nabiki commented with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh no you still technically don't work here and I wouldn't want you to think I'm trying to bride you with discounts." Kazuma explained with sincerity contradicted by the smirk on his face.

"Oh my how rude of us right Nabiki." Kasumi said going into her pocket and pulling out her purse.

"Right sis." Nabiki groaned out doing the same. Nabiki was not sure what to think about this as this was the first person in a long time to get one over on her. A smirk graced her lips as she wondered if this was beginners luck or actual intellect.

Kazuma watched as the two pay up they made their way out of the shop just as the strangest thing Kazuma had seen since coming to Nerima. Out of nowhere two people jumped by one with a pig-tail wearing a red shirt jumped away as another wearing a long sleeve white shirt and glasses throwing chains and knives at him. However one of the stray knives it a water pipe spraying everything in the area including a now soaking wet Nabiki.

"Oh my! Kazuma I hate to ask but do you have a towel we can use?" Kasumi asked pulling her fuming sister back into the shop.

"Okay sure just watch the shop for me."

"Nabiki it'll be okay." Kasumi reassured her sister who upon getting inside had not said anything.

 _"Ranma you rat bastard your dead, you think the debt you owed me before was massive you don't know what kind of hell just unleashed."_ Nabiki thought darkly. "its fine sis this is Akane's shirt anyway." Nabiki said with a smile.

Before Kasumi could either scold her sister for her actions or question her on her now upbeat attitude, Kazuma returned with a towel and a shirt. "It's one of my older shirts so it should fit, you can change in the back."

Without a word Nabiki walked into the back and processed to dry off as best she could before removing her top leaving her in only a black bra and jeans. _"Wow this really is an old shirt."_ Nabiki thought to herself. Upon putting on the spare black shirt she notice that it didn't over take her like she assumed given Kazma's muscled build. Infact thanks the smaller shirt as well and her rather buxom figure the shirt barely reached the waistband of her jeans.

"Damn I look good even in a hand me down." Looking herself in mirror Nabiki couldn't help but enjoy how the shirt clung to her figure, showing off a more then average amount of cleavage.

"So on a scale of one to ten how mad will your sister be when she gets out?" Kazuma asked Kasumi after he collected the bill from the last of his customers who seemed quite eager to get the hell out of there.

"Oh yes Nabiki can be quite vengeful when she wants. So it's never wise to anger her."

"So where those one of the martial artists that kind just do whatever they want that you told me about?"

"Oh yes I believe they were Ranma and Mousse."

"Mousse damn his parent must've hated him. And that Ranma guy yeah I don't get what all the fuss is about. I looked him up and I can say I'm not impressed."

"Oh so you think you can take him?" said a voice causing the two to turn and one of them to drop his jaw. Standing at the was the one and only Nabiki Tendo in all her confidence hands on hips and chest out with a seductive smirk that could most men weak in the knees.

"If so we have much to talk about."

Chapter End

Alright don't forget to comment and PM see yah.


	3. Notice

I'm currently going through a crisis if I continue this story the way I see it. By chapter 6 to 7 my OC will be spending less time at the shop and even less as the series continues and I don't want to be that writer that loses there original concept. Like how Naruto Shippuden took a complete left turn from classic so I was thinking about restarting this except with a few mild changes that I don't think anyones actually done in a Ranma 1/2 fanfic. I want to come to a decision before I get in to deep.

 **Please comment or PM.**


End file.
